Death Eater Potter
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: He would find his own way to stop the war...whether or not his elders approved of it. VampyreHarry/Severus, sexual situations


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Harry Potter, sadly, however, I do own the name Onyx Feloric and his description, and I make no profit from these words.

A/N: Hey everyone! Currently this is my first published story, so please read and review! I would love some feedback! I will probably not be speedy with updates, since I often run into that annoying little entity called Writer's Block! Till then, toodles!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

Severus Snape was glad for his mask, for while his body posture radiated confidence and indifference, his mind was riddled…okay, maybe not the right word, with uncertainty. In most cases, the Potions Master had foreknowledge of Death Eater meetings, however, this one was almost random. And unlike the other meetings, the Inner Circle, of which Severus was apart of, was not at the Dark Lord's side, but out amongst the regular troops. The lower ranks kept almost a five-foot distance from these elite members of the Dark Lord's circle. The fact that the elite were amongst them, gave even the lower ranks a foreboding sense.

Next to him, Lucius leaned close. "What's going on, Severus?"

The man turned his masked face slightly. "I was not informed about this meeting either. Your guess is as good as mine." By the end of his answer, his voice strained with his temper. Lucius leaned back, not willing to test the man's patience. Severus huffed in slight annoyance. He hadn't slept properly for a week until tonight. But no, the psychotic snake of a Dark Lord had decided to pull him into consciousness by means of agony. With his arms crossed, he gripped his biceps in an attempt to control his escalating volatile temper…he had Defense lessons with Potter in six hours and counting.

The Dark Lord's newly restored twenty-year old body appeared gracefully before them, his bone-white wand held in hand. The mass before him fell to one knee in homage, while the inner circle bent their backs sharply. " Rise, my servants." The man's face was charismatic in his young appearance, but Severus wasn't deceived…he knew what laid beneath that false exterior. "Disappointment," he paused, and Severus found his arm straying to his wand, "is the one thing that I have had to find infinite patience with. Failure after failure, all because…of one _child_…and your inability to kill him." Severus swallowed, his face beading with nervous sweat…If he was found out, there would be hell to pay.

The Dark Lord gave wicked smile. "However, that will soon come to an end, my Death Eaters." The dark man turned to his left, the wicked smile still plastered over his charismatic face. "Meet our new weapon."

The Death Eaters watched in awe as the shadows parted to reveal a masked figure. Severus immediately switched into spy mode and took in as many details as possible. The figure was definitely young and fit, and defined abs along with a navel piercing and two pierced nipples outlined by the thin black tank top. His pants were actually dark muggle jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips, a muggle "tramp-stamp" engraved on his lower stomach, sliding enticingly below his belted pant line. He wore a netted three-quarter sleeve shirt over his tank top and a silver choker tightly around his neck. His arms were moon-kissed pale, his biceps perfectly defined. Starting at his right wrist a bracelet of black fire twisted up his arms to lick at a Dark symbol engraved in his strong shoulder. His hair was midnight black with a single Avada green stripe running down the right side of his bangs, cut in "just-out-of-bed" punk fashion down to his chiseled jaw-line. The top portion of his face was completely covered with a porcelain black mask, vaguely outlining an eye shape. His nose was perfectly shaped and his lips weren't to plump, nor to slim. Underneath the left corner of his lip a tiny silver stud shone in the fire-light. His heavy, black, buckled, dragon-hide boots on the ground tore Severus away from his careful analysis of the new man.

The man walked forward, but didn't kneel when the Dark Lord approached him, but gave him a smirk. Gleaming white fangs seemed to fill the hall with their presence and Severus swallowed once again. The man held out his hand and Severus saw the black fingernail polish over perfectly manicured, albeit long, nails and gleaming rings. To the surprise of all, the two shook hands, Voldemort smiling wildly as if in adoration. "I wasn't aware this was to be a public ordeal." The man, perhaps vampire, spoke with a sensual baritone voice, but he only sounded annoyed.

The Dark Lord smirked. "Consider it part of your initiation, Onyx." The man gave a dark smile, his fangs flashing menacingly.

"If you insist." Severus needed to find out who this stranger was. The Dark Lord did not tolerate being on equal footing with anyone, but the fact that the "weapon" was equal meant that the man/vampire was something that even the Dark Lord did not want to piss off.

The Dark Lord turned back to his followers. "Tonight we will witness the beginning of our path to victory with the addition of a new Death Eater. Come forward, Onyx."

The man came forward, his gate smooth and sensual, quite like a predator. With little pomp, the man stuck out his left arm, the flesh pale save for one bright scar running length ways down his wrist. So the man had a dark past. Severus looked up to the man's neck and looked for bite marks, but found none. It made him curious then, why he wore a silver collar, but that wasn't for him to ponder.

The Dark Lord lowered his wand to Onyx's forearm and whispered the spell in Parsletongue. The man didn't even so much as flinch as the Dark Mark bore itself into his skin. Severus had to admire Onyx's composure. To receive the Dark Mark was one of the most agonizing things one man could ever be exposed to, however, to maybe not scream was possible, but not even his jaw was tightening. If only Severus could see his eyes. The eyes were the window to the soul…he thought about the Dark Lord's…if you had one.

The Dark Lord pulled his bone-white wand away from flesh and the new mark gleamed darkly in the torchlight, the snake writhing under skin, but the impression was different. Severus watched the snake move, and instead of the usual excitement and pleasure, the creature seemed to writhe in pain. The Potions Master took great notice of this and quickly filed it away. He had no idea how powerful the man was in Occlumency. Lord Voldemort smiled wickedly as he watched the mark writhe, but he didn't seem to notice the pained expression. He turned to his servants. "Now, you have bore witness to the future of our success. Leave and be wary for I have plans in motion. My Closest, stay."

The lower ranks disappeared in a wave of loud apparation cracks, leaving the five members of the Inner Circle and Onyx standing in the vast hall. The Circle approached on bended knee and Severus watched out the corner of his eye as the man/vampire smirked in amusement. They stood when commanded and held rapt attention to the Dark Lord. "My Closest, you are the few who will be acquainted closely with my newest Death Eater. Onyx will be one of my Closest making your number five."

Bellatrix LeStrange eyed Onyx with wariness. "What is he, My Lord?"

The Dark Lord grinned wickedly. "Tell them, Onyx."

The dark man smirked, fangs flashing. "What else has fangs and drinks blood, my dark Lady?" He was in front of her in a flash and taking her hand, without bending on knee, and kissed her knuckles. His voice was seductive and Bellatrix flashed an insane grin.

"Vampyre?" There was an awe in her voice that only comes from being as insane as she was, and Severus knew that was the key to her power. Devotion so complete and insanity enough to do as the Dark Lord commanded without fear.

The Dark Lord smiled as his most loyal Death Eater accepted him. He turned to Wormtail, knowing that the man would be too cowardly to give an opinion of the vampyre, however, he looked toward Lucius and Severus. "Remove your masks, Lucius and Severus. Let Onyx see your faces."

Lucius had a bad feeling about this vampyre, but did as asked after schooling his features to indifference. "My Lord."

Severus followed quickly and let his black eyes settle on the masked figure. "My Lord."

The Dark Lord smiled. "Tell me, what do you think of my Onyx?"

Severus watched the frown briefly flash across the face of Onyx, but it disappeared fast enough so none of the others would notice. Curious. "He is an interesting specimen and a wise choice, my Lord. What makes him so cunning, however?" Lucius was always careful with how he phrased things.

The Dark Lord smirked. "He is a vampyre with extraordinary power, Lucius. From what I've been told, his was a powerful wizard before he was turned, making him even stronger as a vampyre."

Severus swallowed carefully. Wizards-turned-Vampyre were as dangerous as they come, and few existed due to the wizarding laws and punishable by death. In most cases, both the Sire and Childe were destroyed, however, a few slipped through the clutches of the Ministry. "As well," the man's sensual voice cut the air, "I am the Childe of a very powerful vampyre, however, his name is not privy for your ears."

The Dark Lord frowned at that. So he wasn't completely at ease with the…camaraderie. "You may all go, but stay Severus."

The rest quickly apparated out, leaving Severus alone with the Dark Lord and his…weapon. The Dark Lord let his face retain it's frown. "I want you to use your gift to tell me if you recognize his aura."

"Do you not trust me, Voldemort?" The man was clearly amused.

"Perhaps you take our alliance too freely, Onyx. With a name such as that, I can only assume that it is not your real name, thus you must be hiding something. Severus will be able to recognize your aura if you are a spy."

The man chuckled seductively and it struck a familiar chord in him. "I am not the only one who hides behind a created name, am I?" Severus held his breath at the insinuation and waited for the curses to start flying.

The Dark Lord, however, smirked. "Indeed, however, can't be to careful, can we?" He nodded to Severus.

The Potions Master called forth his gift and kept his features schooled carefully just in case this _was _someone in disguise. The aura of a witch or wizard was as unique as the human fingerprint and one with the power to see and sense these aura used them like a forensic scientist used DNA. Severus watched as the auras around him began to come to life. The Dark Lord's was an ugly stain to look upon, the colors decayed, but dark and powerful. His own was unsurprisingly a dark green with a single black stain showing his "allegiance" to the Dark Lord. He was powerful in his own right, enough of a competitor for the Dark Lord to seek out and bring in to his service, as well as the curiosity of the Malfoy's, who were undeniably attracted to those with power higher or equal to their own. The man before him, however, nigh made him gasp.

The aura was equal with Dark Lord, blood red with streaks of black and Avada green swirling menacingly within…and he did not possess the snake-like black stain that marked the Dark Lord's servants. Familiarity hit him like a tidal wave as he recognized the signature, faint and changed though it was. Severus looked up into the masked eyes and he had to fight himself to remain unfazed at the glowing, tell-tale Avada Kadavra eyes and the black aura of the lightning-shaped curse mark. Severus cut off his gift and threw up every mind shield he could to protect the identity of Onyx. He turned to the Dark Lord and spoke cautiously. "I do not recognize this vampyre. If he one of Dumbledore's fools, then I have not been privy to him, nor would Dumbledore allow a vampyre with such a Dark aura into his ranks."

The Dark Lord looked at his Potions Master and smiled. "I will take your word, Severus." He turned to the vampyre. "It seems your aura is…clean."

Onyx laughed, the sound knee-melting. "I doubt 'clean' is the appropriate description of my aura, Voldemort, however, I understand."

The Dark Lord waved a hand. "Leave me."

The two Death Eaters apparated into the night.

Severus was confused. He was currently sitting in his high-back chair leaning his elbows on his desk and slowly running circles on the side of his head, willing the headache away. It always came after he looked at a powerful aura…and Potter's had sure been powerful. The vam-boy…whatever the hell he was…was due here in five minutes, and while he'd been back for five hours, he still couldn't come up with a explanation for what he saw.

Severus knew that Potter's aura had always been something of an oddity, but he'd always accounted for the darkness to be born of the curse-scar. Now, however, he knew that the boy had always had some for of darkness in his veins. The fact that he _appeared _to be a vampyre-well he had the speed and fangs to prove it-meant that someone was not doing their job. How Potter could have been _hypothetically_ Turned without anyone knowing it was beyond him. Hell, how he could have gotten the piercings and tattoos without anyone noticing was a mystery itself.

There was a timid knock at the door and Severus almost forgot in the instance that the boy was just marked. "Come in." His voice was calm, however, his heart was racing. The door opened and Potter walked in…just as he always looked and did. Once the door shut, however, his eyes turned cunning and his back straightened as he walked up to the chair in front of his desk. He sat down gracefully…far more graceful than he ever had…and looked up at Severus.

Severus grew angry all of a sudden and sneered. "What the hell are you doing?"

While he still looked like he always had, when he spoke, Severus knew he was talking to the bloodthirsty creature now a marked Death Eater. "I am stopping this war, Severus…my own way." His voice was tight, but still sensual.

"Your own way?"

Potter's eyes narrowed dangerously as stood and leaned forward on the desk too fast for the Potions Master to see. "Yes, my own way." He leaned closer. "Since no one else seems to be doing anything, I figured whatever I did would be better than that." There was a bitter note to his voice and Severus suddenly found himself caught in the unfamiliar feeling of respect towards the boy. He watched as Potter sat back down, his body tense, but still cat-like in it's reflexes and appearance. "If I don't kill the bastard, then no one will. That's what the bloody prophecy proclaims anyway." He chuckled softly, as if it was entertaining.

Severus frowned. "What's so funny about it, Potter?"

The boy looked toward the fire and sighed. "The fact that I'm only seventeen and I have to stop a madman from destroying the wizarding world allows me a bit of luxury when it comes to bitterness and sarcasm." Potter looked back to him. "What's makes me even more bitter is the fact that no one seemed to notice me sneaking out at night into London for blood, nor the fact that I was Turned in the first place."

Severus felt the weight of guilt and anger at himself settling onto his shoulders. The boy was absolutely right and as a spy he should have been able to see it. Either the boy was a better actor than he had thought possible, or he had truly let his hatred of James Potter turn a blind eye towards the boy…and he strongly suspected the latter one to be the stronger player.

Severus looked at the boy who seemed entranced with the flames dancing in the stone fireplace. He looked frail in this…form, but a real predator lurked underneath the naïve outer shell of the Boy-Who-Lived. The Potions Master swallowed and made his decision. "You do not have to keep this appearance in this room…Harry." The boy looked back to him, wariness written over his boyish features. Severus took a steadying breath and looked into the boy's jaded eyes, eyes that shouldn't have been that jaded at his age. He gasped as he watched them begin to sharpen to the glowing Avada green, the depths swirling with streaks of blood red filtering through his vision, and he felt like the boy was staring into his soul.

"Can I trust you, Severus?" The boy's lips parted slightly and pearly white fangs caught the firelight and Severus' breath. "Will you protect me where others can not?"

Severus swallowed. "Yes." His vow was whispered.

The boy smiled and nodded. With a wave of his hand, the boy's form changed into that of his vampyre self. His clothes stretched to fit his six foot two height frame and Severus marveled in the boy's appearance. He was every bit as dangerous as he had seemed at the Dark Lord's side and the new Dark Mark imbedded in his pale skin was surreal. The white fangs were just as surreal as the mark and Severus couldn't help but ask. "How?"

The boy smirked. "A story for another time, Severus." He stood and almost immediately fell back down in to the chair with a hiss. "Damn…"

Severus reached forward. "What's wrong?"

Potter turned his head and Severus could see the gleaming fangs and green eyes tinted with red. "I haven't fed for a few days. Initially keeping the Mark from permanently ingraining itself drains a lot of energy…" The boy trailed off and Severus watched as the boy's eyes narrowed on his throat before forcing his head away. "I need to leave."

Potter stood up, his body swaying, but determined to leave. Severus saw red flash across the vampyre's vision. He took a deep breath. "Do you have donor's, Potter?"

The young vampyre turned to him, a painful look on his face. "Not that are readily available. The Forbidden Forest will be enough until I can get to one of them."

"Drink from me." The boy's eyes didn't widen much, but Severus, being a spy, saw the tensing of his body. "I've been a donor before, so I know how this works." He still felt some hesitancy coming from the boy. "Really, you don't need to be nervous."

Suddenly the boy was in front of him and Severus was forced to sit on his desk, the vampyre's arms on the desk either side of him. This close up, Severus could see strong muscles tensed and he had to admire the boy's self-control. "I am not nervous, Severus." The boy caressed the name and Severus shivered. "I am well aware of the side-effects of being bitten and I know what I will do to you, but that is not what gives me pause." The boy's nose ran up the side of his neck and Severus held back a groan at the sensation. "What gives me pause is amount of Dark Magic flowing through your veins." The boy nipped softly under his ear. "Do you know what that does to Dark creatures such as I?"

Severus nodded as he swallowed. "Drinking blood rampant with Dark Magic transfers directly to their own stores. It's like they cast the spells themselves."

"Very good, Severus." The boy's tongue licked the outer shell of his ear and the Potions Master couldn't help but groan appreciatively. "I am a Dark Wizard, as I'm sure you've deducted in that brilliant brain of yours, and my Vampyre side absolutely loves the taste of Dark blood…as does my Magic."

Severus froze. Surely he didn't mean…

"Do you know why there are so few Wizards turned Vampyre?" He paused and licked a bead of sweat running down the man's neck. "Because we keep our magic, and it becomes as predatory as vampyre's themselves. That's why we make the best weapons. At the point of bloodlust, we would crave only the blood of a magical creature, preferably one with dark magic." The boy nipped his earlobe. "Voldemort knows that I am a creature such as that, which is why his is willing to endure the apparent disrespect I have for him. He plans to gain my trust, then take me out, starving me to the point of insanity and unleashing me upon either Dumbledore or…Harry Potter."

Severus hissed as the boy nipped at his ear and he smelt the unmistakable coppery scent of blood fill the air. The boy's hot tongue gently lapped up the blood and the pleasant sting went straight to the Potions Master's groin. "I'm sure you're wondering how I know Voldemort's inner-most plans?" Supernaturally strong hands expertly undid the buttons around his collar. Severus groaned as the boy's strangely hot hands finally found his flesh. "Why would he risk such a powerful vampire in his ranks without some sort of plan to get rid of it in the end? Voldemort knows that even with the Dark Mark, I cannot be controlled, but he will wait and strategize to incarcerate me."

Severus felt his shirt fall open and hands slid along flesh to his waist, pulling him closer to the boy's powerful body. Feeling the hardness of the boy against him made Severus groan as the tongue did wonders on his skin. The boy slid his tongue up his neck and back to the ear he had cut earlier, licking the sluggish blood from his skin. "You want to know how I know." He bit down sharply on the man's other ear. "Because, it's what I would do."

Severus felt hot breath over his jugular and tensed. The boy chuckled, his hands tightening their grip around his waist. "Do not fear. This will be anything but painful." Sharp fangs bit down into his neck and Severus moaned at the pleasure surging through his body until he blacked out from the force of his orgasm.

Severus bit back the contented sigh that threatened to pass his lips as he awoke. For mere moments he didn't remember what he had been doing or how he had made it to his bed, but as it all came rushing back to him he mentally frowned. What had he gotten himself into? With his own brand of determination, the Potions Master slowly opened his eyes, not surprised to find the room as dark as ever. He sat up slowly, slightly dizzy from the blood loss, but in no danger. Waving his hand he cast the Tempus charm: eleven-thirty glowed back at him. Subtle movement at his side grabbed his attention, the charm fading with his concentration.

Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Golden Gryffindor, Vampyre, lay at his side, his shirt gone revealing a strong, pale back. Severus near gasped at the tattoo imbedded in the man's skin. A chain seemed to rip out of the top of his back, laying down his back to imbed itself at the bottom of his spine. A black snake wrapped it's way around the chain, it's body slender but powerful as it looked out at the world. Realistic blood dripped down the chain, trailing over the snake's body, but it added to the beasts' sensuality rather than disfigure it. He remembered the tattoo on the man's right arm and looked at the symbol engraved into his shoulder.

Without thinking, Severus' fingers traced the symbol drawing upon his knowledge of dark symbols to find the source. A soft moan brought him out of his musings and he froze. "Don't tease."

Potter's dark, sensual voice slid into his ears and made him shiver, memories of earlier that morning fresh in his mind. Severus nodded and continued tracing the symbol with his slender fingers. "I apologize for waking you."

The vampyre shrugged, his muscles shifting enticingly under skin, and sighed, the sound filled with content. "It's not often that I wake so peacefully."

The melancholy tone made Severus frown. "What do you mean?"

Potter kept his eyes closed, though his head was turned toward the Potions Master. "I don't sleep so well these days. With visions and nightmares it's hard to sleep for very long without waking up shaking. Vampirism doesn't help that. It's rare for me to sleep so long without disturbance and to wake up on my own rather than at Voldemort's whim."

Severus felt his heart clench as he watched Potter relax under his touch. Hearing what he had been denying, though suspected, for years made him annoyed with himself. He couldn't help but ask. "I'd ask how long this has been plaguing you, but I'm afraid I've always known." Severus turned his head away in his own brand of shame.

He didn't see Harry's Avada Kedavra eyes open, a few blood red streaks filtering across his vision. Those eyes watched the slender fingers tracing the symbol without even seeing it. Harry spoke with a soft voice. "The nightmares have always been there, but now they're mostly about seeing my parents meet their deaths. I think the visions started after the Triwizard Tournament. Now I just see what he's doing."

Severus turned to look at the vampyre. His green eyes were looking at the mark on his left arm. "The funny thing is that I've done some of the things I've seen done. I don't know why I wake up in a cold sweat anymore."

The Potions Master stopped stroking the symbol causing green eyes with bloody streaks to turn to him. There was still an part of Potter that had retained it's youth and abhorrence of war, despite what Severus suspected he had been doing. He felt fury at the Wizarding world who had overlooked and mistreated the very child who was saving them. Severus grabbed the man's chin gently. "That is what makes you human, Harry. Don't forget that."

Potter smiled softly, fangs going slightly past his lower lip. With that vampiric speed, Harry's hand had grasped Severus' to softly kiss his knuckles. Severus was too stunned to move. "I never will." The boy looked into the Potions Master's eyes. "There are nights when I wish my emotions were dead. When I could just kill without the remorse and pain. It's so easy to just give in the darkness of being a Vampyre that sometimes I do." Harry paused, closing his eyes. "Then I remember what I am fighting for and feel that sharp pain of guilt. It's enough to bring me to my knees, but I can't quit now."

Severus still watched the hand holding his, Harry's lips still so close. The man looked at the closed eyes and felt his heart clench. Harry had only done what none of the Order or entire wizarding world had been brave enough to do on their own.


End file.
